


Little lamb

by amberandmetal



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, Dom!Tony, Dom/sub, F/M, Little Lamb, Marvel - Freeform, PWP, Pet Names, dd/lg, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberandmetal/pseuds/amberandmetal
Summary: Pure pwp with light dom/sub





	Little lamb

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve haven’t written anything in weeks because life and then I got the urge back mostly thanks to my wonderful J who is the most amazing and supportive friend a girl could ask for. So last night I sat down with no fucking idea what to write and it all felt completely daunting. Basically I just went ‘Screw it’ and started typing without any thought as to what I was aiming for and this is what came out.  
> Pure pwp with IM1-era Tony with light dom/sub. Enjoy!
> 
> And as always, please leave this kitten some feedback since I am basically 90% insecurities and 10% sarcasm.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com/)

    The pistoning of his hips, the warm steady hands completely dominating the movements of yours, the deep fuck me timbre to his voice moving in his chest like thunder; it all boiled down to a complete and total onslaught on your senses- and you were absolutely drunk with it.  
    Your head moved from side to side, lolling to the beat of Tony’s rhythm; dazed and loose in his grip, your skin prickled and hummed with the jolts of pleasure whispered between your brain and your cunt. Every thrust sent a new electric spark up your spine to caress your thoughts, scintillating with pleasure, your core throbbing around his length as your mind answered in kind.  
    “You with me, little lamb?”  
    The corners of your mouth stretched upwards of their own volition into a flushed rosy smile, licking your dry lips with a nod, quietly humming your affirmative.  
    “‘at’s a good pet..”, he murmured , quiet enough that it was more in a breath.  
    He swiped the pad of his thumb with his tongue, soaking it with saliva with his eyes locked on yours. Whiskey coloured eyes as if filtered through the sun burning behind a frame of darker lashes.  
    The soft press against your clit burst through your nerves like fire,  burning them in its wake.  
    You made no sound, you’d been told not to.  
    And even if you _had_ wanted to you weren’t sure you still had the ability. All the nerve endings living in your core started to flare at the same time, coiling tighter and hotter by the second. And just like that, the pressure was gone and the maddening movements of his hips stilled.  
    A hand loosened on your hip for a second, straying from it’s original placement and relocating to the tender skin of your breastbone, nails slightly scratching as his fingers curled upward, but otherwise unmoving- a calming steady pressure, reminding you of his presence and the safety in his control.  
    Despite the heat simmering just beneath your skin you shivered at the touch, the tiny hairs on your arms standing on end, rushing all the way to the nape of your neck making your nipples instantly harden.  
    “There’s my pretty one,” he praised lowly, letting his hand wander up to cup your cheek, wiping a stray tear from your temple, “so perfect like this, just like this.”  
    His words covered your mind like a soft blanket, an instant repellent against any shyness you might’ve initially felt. You sighed happily beneath his touch, pressing into the warmth of his hand, kissing and licking at the fingertips your lips could reach. A snarl like rumble reached your ears, spurring you on, forcing you to choke down the feverish moan fighting to escape your lips.  
    A soft roll of his hips announced that your little game had hit unpause and you stretched against the sheets, obediently putting your arms above your head and with a smile locking your gaze on his. You had never felt naked like this, truly _seen_ in the eyes of another.  
    He gripped your hips, rubbing soothing circles into the bones there, widened the gap between his knees, broadening his stance and then he lifted. Your breath caught in your throat as you choked on a mouthful of air as he began rotating your hips in small circles against him, angling his hips to push insanity invokingly deep. _Up, right, down, left, up_..  
    Your mind blanked out.  
    He moved inside you, the swollen head a constant pressure circling your sweet spot until you could taste blood. There was a scream building on your lips and you breathlessly licked it off, swallowed it down, determined to not make a sound. You could be good, you could obey.  
    The circle motion gave way for a devastating oscillating grind, your clit moving against his pubic bone in heavenly strokes as your thighs trembled against his arms. You dragged your hand across your face, pushing against your brow to have something to center you, to anchor you against the feeling of unraveling.  
    “I got you, little lamb, _let go_.. come on, let me hear that pretty voice.”  
    Your nails scratched firmly over your forehead and scalp as you shoved your hand down hard against your shoulder as wave after wave of heat and blissful void crashed over your senses, ringing in your ears and pulling at your lungs. Your inner walls constricted in a cacophonous-like rhythm, clenching around the thick length inside you as if to draw him closer, greedily demanding more. Your head snapped backward, tongue hanging in your open mouth and your eyes seeing nothing but black. The heat that had simmered underneath your skin burst into a crescendo of tremors and you couldn’t breathe except for every push against that sweet pleasure point that forced you to gasp a fresh lungful of air.       
    He hunched over your form, clutching you to him as he slammed his hips against you, driving his release deep into your core- shaking where you trembled.  
    You felt raw, exposed, ignited and awake; burning hot from the fingerprints left on your skin.


End file.
